


Sleep

by KnightOfCross



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dorks in Love, Fix-It, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Short One Shot, Sleeptalking, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfCross/pseuds/KnightOfCross
Summary: What sleep with two assassins and an ex templar is like.(I got this idea and I had to write it. It's short and probably not the best, but I really liked it.)
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Malik Al-Sayf/Reader, Maria Thorpe/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Sleep

Altaïr snores. Not the quiet type, like when he's on a mission and his senses are dialed up to 100%, or when he simply can't afford to sleep because it's urgent. 

No, It echoes throughout the chambers. In a very exaggerated way. There even was this time were he was so loud you had stayed awake. You don't really know for how long, but it was terrible, You had already gotten to the point of thinking about crawling to his side of the bed and smothering him with the pillow.

Until Malik woke up and he beat you to it (the pillow part of course, not the smothering, it was quite unfortunate), his eyes slightly narrowed, while he also grumbled something out. You had been on the brink of tiredness, so you don't really know what he said, and then he gave Altaïr one quick hell of a smack with his pillow before he sighed and settled once more on the very comfy bed.

Thankfully, Altaïr didn't snore again that night. 

Malik, his hand and feet are always cold when we go to sleep, almost as if he'd come out from a freezer. Which, in these times isn't possible. When he tries to touch you, you immediately rush to Maria's side of the bed so that she protects you while she playfully scolds him. 

Maria, is a big blanket hog. That's why Altaïr and Malik have their own blanket. You don't really mind it, you just tend to grab a bigger blanket for the two of you and share it. Sometimes you cuddle, other times you've woken up and she's on the other side of the bed. 

Last but not least, she also sleep talks. It's really funny since it can go from talking about flowers to her questioning if pigeons have feelings.

There was even this moment were you woke up and she was on the floor, her limbs sprawled like a star fish, while her hair was all over her face. That had been kinda creepy, but at least she hadn't sleep talked about seven days. And whenever you mention it in the morning,(Everything but the grudge thing of course. You don't have a death wish)she flat out denies it. 

Oh, If only you had your phone with you.


End file.
